Caroline&Stefan
by Mrs.AlexTurner
Summary: Caroline. Stefan. Epic Speech. Inspired by 2x02.


**Thanks soooo much to my lovely beta Soo! **

**Stefan / Caroline "You're the nicest thing I've ever seen. Maybe we could see if we could be something."**

Caroline's legs are shaking as she is waiting at the spot in the forest where they always meet.

She is rather over-dressed for a casual meeting with a friend.

But then again, they are two vampires meeting somewhere in a dark forest, and this isn't really a casual meeting with a friend.

A breeze strokes her face and she knows right away it's smiles at her with his adorable smile and looks at Caroline expectingly.

"Hey, you said it was urgent?"

Caroline nods. She doesn't really know how to start.

She has prepared this speech for 2 weeks now, but she never spent any thought on how to start.

"Well... I have a few things to say to you and I'd rather you let me finish no matter how badly you wanna say something okay?

I am good at making speeches, not gonna lie, but still I'd rather you just let me finish."

Stefan is still smiling, waiting for her to continue. She returns the smile, losing herself in his beautiful eyes for a while.

"So, first of all I wanna thank you for everything you've done these past few months. Being there for me, helping me through all the struggles that becoming a vampire mean.

Even in my darkest hour, you didn't give up on me. You always encouraged me and challenged me at the same time.

You have been the best tutor I could have asked for and I am really grateful for everything you've done.

I know that you are doing this mostly out of guilt and all those bizarre things you keep being sad about, but I want you to know, that I never took this for granted and I am glad you never turned away, no matter how rough it got.

I also know, that I owe the fact that I'm still alive to you. Without you..."

She chokes on the memory for a moment, being alone in the dark forest surrounded by the werewolves, feeling so scared and helpless.

"Anyway. That was part one. Now comes part two. I want to apologise, because I think it's partly my fault that you and Elena broke up.

You spent most of your time with me, protecting me, teaching me. I know how much that affected your relationship. And I am really sorry.

But I also believe that Damon and Elena were bound to happen and I know that you know that too.

It's been two months now though and I understand that you're upset, but it's time to move past this, Stefan.

And as much as I appreciate you giving me your room and everything, it's time for both of us to go home.

You need to stop hiding, just because you're scared you will bump into Elena or Damon or both of them at the same time.

This town, this house... it's your home, shouldn't be running from your home."

She takes a deep breath and then releases it. She can see the thousand thoughts running through his head, while struggling with her plea not to speak until she's finished.

"I am guessing there is a part three?", he says, looking highly amused.

Caroline laughs. "Don't mock me, okay."

"Oh I'm sorry, do go on. I am being impressed by your speaking skills."

She rolls her eyes, fighting back another smile.

"Well, here goes part three."

Stefan seems to struggle with holding back his laughter, but maintains a serious expression, when Caroline looks at him warningly though her lips are twitching is amusement too.

"Like I said : Moving on. I know that you are really and truly hurt about your break-up with Elena.

I understand that. I do. It wasn't easy for me when Matt found out what I have become, either. But we should move on from that, right?"

She doesn't really want a confirmation from Stefan, so she just continues.

"Stefan, you are the nicest, kindest and funniest person I know, intentionally and unintentionally.

You made me like being a vampire.

You held me back when there was nothing I wanted more than to drink human blood.

You showed me the right path, you protected me and you're always there when I need you.

You made me like what I have become.

You gave me hope that I could still be a good person.

Fabulous, of course, but still a good person.

Like you over all those weeks we spent together, hunting, talking, I have fallen in love with you.

Don't interrupt me now please.

Stefan, I am in love with you and I know that there is a really big chance you don't feel the same way at all.

But I would hate myself for eternity if I didn't give this a shot."

She makes a slow movement forward, resting her hands on his leans in and her lips softly touch his.

It's only a heartbeat, before she steps away again, her heart racing in her chest.

"I don't want you to say anything now. Think about this. Brood as long as you want. But please be honest to yourself."

She gives him a weak smile before turning breeze touches his face softly, like a gentle touch of her stares at the dark forest in front of him, choking on the words he was going to say to her in response.

"I love you."


End file.
